By Your Side
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Dans une chambre, cachés de tous et dans le plus grand secret, deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour interdit. NejiHina.


**Paring : **_Neji x Hinata_

**Rating : **_T - M_

**Thème : **_Sur les clichés : "Ses lèvres purpurines entrouvertes, brillantes de salive, son amour est un véritable appel à la luxure. Il scrute son visage parfait, lisant dans le regard d'améthyste la même envie dévorante." avec les mots plaisir - pouvoir - âme_

**Notes :** _je sais ce que n'est pas le texte que certains attendez mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Il a plu à ma béta (qui m'avait demandé cet OS) donc c'est le principal !_

_Et comme il collait avec le thème de la nuit des Lemons de la ficothèque ardente, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**By your side**

Un faible et doux soupir passa les lèvres pleines et rosées de la jeune fille, ses longues mèches brunes s'étalant autour d'elle tandis que sa tête s'enfonçait dans les oreillers. Ses mains, caressant avec lenteur les épaules de son amant, se retrouvèrent prisonnières des doigts fins du jeune homme au dessus d'elle. Avec envie et douceur, il vint les embrasser, lui arrachant un sourire doux et fiévreux tandis qu'elle le regardait fixement.

Neji posa ses billes claires sur sa partenaire, lui souriant tendrement. Son visage rond et doux était entouré de ses longs cheveux bruns, contrastant avec sa peau blanche comme la craie. Ses yeux, semblables aux siens, l'observaient avec cette envie et de désir sous-jacent qui montaient graduellement dans leurs veines. Et ses lèvres, douces, rougies de ses baisers et quémandeuses. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une déesse, sa beauté n'ayant aucun égal. Elle semblait l'appeler, lui demandant silencieusement de la contenter et il allait s'exécuter. Pour ces yeux adorables, cette bouche pleine et brillante et ce corps qui souhaitait juste ne faire plus qu'un avec le sien.

Lentement, sa bouche rencontra la sienne avec une envie palpable, la langue du jeune homme se frayant facilement un passage entre ses lèvres pour trouver sa jumelle et jouer avec elle. Enivrée et brûlante, Hinata se colla contre l'homme qui alimentait ses fantasmes et faisait battre son cœur plus vite que la normale. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait choisi ce garçon, ce jeune homme à qui elle était liée par le sang. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance depuis bien longtemps. Seul les moments passés ensemble comptaient, ainsi que les sentiments qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, son ventre se contractant alors que Neji la pénétrait. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire mi-désolé mi-amusé avant d'aller embrasser son cou tout en massant ses cuisses ouvertes. Hinata ne resta pas en reste, effleurant le dos sensible de son amant, la chute de ses reins et ses flans. La chaleur monta dans tout son être, la faisant haleter et soupirer tandis que son amant la couvrait de baisers et de caresses. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'un corps martelé par le plaisir et la passion, subissant les assauts de ce jeune homme pour qui elle se damnerait bien cent fois.

Le rythme s'accéléra brusquement, les râles de son amante l'incitant à aller plus vite et plus loin. Le jeune homme répondait à chaque plainte de la brune, à chaque soupir et chaque glapissement alors que son corps se tendait sous le plaisir, devenant incontrôlable. La luxure qui émanait de leur acte lui dictait ses gestes, le faisant gémir pendant que la jeune fille criait plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un moment et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'unir pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais cela importait peu pour Neji. Hinata était si excitante et si belle dans cet état.

Très vite, peut-être trop vite, l'orgasme les attrapa, leurs gémissements et leurs plaintes mourant alors dans la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Vidés et épuisés, les deux amants restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre, alanguis et repus. Ils se regardèrent longuement, semblant voir l'âme de l'autre à travers leurs pupilles parme quand Neji se leva soudain, s'extirpant du lit de la jeune fille.

- Attends, ne pars pas maintenant.

Hinata retint faiblement le poignet de son amant, le forçant à la regarder alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'une grande tristesse, le départ brusque de son aimé lui serrant le cœur. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Bientôt, son père reviendrait et dieu seul savait ce qu'il risquait de faire s'il découvrait qu'ils étaient plus que de simples cousins. Sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, affligeant le jeune homme qui se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser se voulait rassurant, pourtant, comme à chacun de ses départs, il était déchirant, s'éternisant plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû au départ.

À regret, Neji se sépara de la brune et récupéra ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'Hinata tenta de cacher sa détresse, souriant au jeune homme qui lui donna un autre baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

- On se voit plus tard, dit-il en un souffle.

La jeune fille acquiesça, souriant toujours et regarda son amant partir, le cœur empli de tristesse. Si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, elle l'aurait gardé avec elle et aurait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés. Mais cela lui était interdit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec son cousin et faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors si quelqu'un l'apprenait, le pire pouvait bien les frapper.

Se calant dans ses oreillers, Hinata pleura tout son soûl, abattue et meurtrie quand son portable se mit à sonner. Elle renifla bruyamment en essayant de se calmer et attrapa l'appareil sans grande motivation. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit le message que lui avait envoyé Neji, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une promesse aux yeux de la jeune fille qui serra son cellulaire contre son cœur. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu prendre ce message comme un adieu mais Hinata savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Car quelque soit la distance qui les séparait, ou les liens qui les unissaient, Neji continuerait toujours de l'aimer de cette façon. Alors oui, ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur et lui donnèrent la force de sortir de son lit et d'avancer. Elle ne menait pas ce combat toute seule et Hinata savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas.


End file.
